Inu No Batsu
by Kara Snape
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando pierdes todo lo que amas por la tonteria de mantenerlo a tu lado? Roy Mustang tiene esa respuesta.
1. Chapter 1

Edward se llevó una mano al pecho. Desde que le vio por primera vez sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, no sabía lo que era, pero desde entonces no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en él. Y sentía miedo al verle…

Ahora estaba ahí solo; delante de su puerta que esperaba ser abierta, no se lo pensó dos veces y llamó.

Un tranquilo y simple "Adelante" bastó para que diera un brinco y abriera la puerta dejando ver a dos figuras enfrente de él; una estaba sentada detrás del escritorio y la otra de pie junto a la ventana.

— ¡Ah! Veo que ya has regresado, Full Metal. — Le saludó con sarcasmo. — La verdad es que me asombra que un crío como tu haya tardado tan poco tiempo en regresar…

Las siguientes palabras fueron calladas por unos gritos enfadados procedentes del rubio.

— ¡Que no me llames crío, Coronel de mierda! — Gritaba alzando los puños.

— ¡Edward, guárdese esos comentarios…! — Pidió Riza desolada, Roy la detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

— No se preocupe, teniente. Bueno, espero que esta vez tu informe esté completo… — Dijo alzando una ceja. Edward detuvo sus gritos y lo miró desafiante, se sacó un sobre de la chaqueta y se lo dio.

— No te puedo asegurar que esté completo, pero me daba pereza hacerlo mejor. — Dijo con orgullo tendiéndole el arrugado documento al Coronel quien le miró con perseverancia y apretó la mandíbula.

— Deberías aprender educación para dirigirte a tu superior, Full Metal. — Dijo con dureza.

— Para hablarte a ti no tengo que aprender nada… — Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la puerta.

Roy apretó los puños, se levantó y los dejó caer sobre su mesa creando un leve estruendo que asustó a los presentes.

— ¡No me des la espalda! ¿Dónde has nacido? ¿En un corral? — Gritó furioso ante la poca disciplina del niño.

— No me confundas con tu familia, Coronel de mierda. — Dicho esto se fue dejando a Roy con una vena marcada en la sien.

— Es solo un niño, Coronel. No pretenda que se comporte como un soldado con solo quince años. — Le disculpó Riza.

— Todo niño debe aprender modales y ese mocoso… — Dijo apuntando a la puerta por donde había salido. —… no es una excepción.

— ¿Y qué pretende hacer?

— Enseñarle a tratar con su Coronel. — Dio por finalizada su conversación y siguió trabajando.

Edward no se había marchado todavía se había apoyado en la puerta sin saber muy bien el por qué.

"¿Estará enfadado?" Pensó sonriendo con superioridad. "Seguro que si."

Alejó esos pensamientos para después levantarse e ir a su nuevo piso donde se hospedaba junto con Al o al menos hasta que encontraran una nueva pista sobre la piedra.

Estaba agotado; esta noche no había podido pegar ojo. Habían vuelto de una de sus misiones de búsqueda y esa misma noche tuvo que redactar el informe para ir a la mañana siguiente a entregárselo al Coronel.

Ahora lo único que deseaba más que nada en el mundo era dormir, llegó a "casa" al cabo de unos minutos, saludó a su hermano y fue volando hacia la cama. Pegó carrerilla, seguido de un salto y se quedó dormido antes de rozar el colchón; cuando cayó ya estaba roncando.

Al lo miró con una gota recorriéndole la cabeza.

— Lo que hay que ver… — En ese preciso instante tocaron a la puerta. — Voy, ya voy…

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un hombre delgado, alto y vestido de uniforme.

— Hola, Alphonse Elric. El Coronel dice que se presente Edward mañana a primera hora para discutir unos asuntos… — Dijo Havoc.

— ¿A primera hora? Pero eso es muy temprano… — Se quejó la armadura, el militar se encogió de hombros.

— Yo solo soy un "mandao". A mi me dan ordenes y yo las cumplo, y por hoy ya he cumplido así que si Edward quiere o no ir es su propio asunto, aunque no le recomiendo enfadar al Coronel… — Dicho esto se fue despidiéndose con una mano.

"¿Qué le pasará ahora?" Se preguntó.

Ocho horas más tarde Edward despertó. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con la rojiza mirada de su hermano.

— Hola, Ed, veo que ya has desesperado. — Sonrió Al con alegría.

— Si… estaba agotado… ¿Qué hora es?

— Son las cuatro de la tarde…

— ¡Um! Tengo hambre… ¡Vayámonos a comer algo! — Exclamó con júbilo. Alphonse suspiró con pesadez.

— Hace un rato vino uno de los soldados… — Le explicó.

— ¿Quién era?

— No lo sé… tenía un palillo de dientes en la boca…

— ¡Ah! Entonces era Havoc ¿Qué quería?

— Venía para decirte que el Coronel te ha mandado llamar mañana a primera hora o sea… a las cinco y media de la mañana… — Se encogió sobre si mismo por el miedo ante una mala reacción de su hermano.

— ¡Que! ¡A primera hora! ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabía que existía! — Gritó furioso.

— No es mi culpa, hermano, no la pagues conmigo. — Se defendió.

Edward se dejó caer en la cama – ya que se había levantado al empezar a gritar– y suspiró fatigado.

"¿Por qué me habrá mandado llamar tan temprano…? Seguro que es un castigo por lo de esta mañana…" Sollozó con desánimo.

— Bueno… ¿vamos a comer o no? — Dijo su hermano para animarle, pareció funcionar, puesto que Ed se levantó y se dirigió ha la salida.

— Pero que sea rápido… tengo que madrugar… — Susurró con dos almas negras flotando sobre su cabeza.

— Vale, vale… — Al enseñó la palma de las manos en señal de calma.

No tardaron más de una hora en salir y volver. Después estuvieron hablando un poco para hasta que fueron las diez y Ed se echó a dormir.

Edward sintió unos "leves y cariñosos" golpecitos por parte de su hermano Al. Que más de unos agradables toquecitos en el hombro le habían puesto una olla en la cabeza y había comenzado a golpearla con un cucharón, pero aun así no se despertó.

Decidió coger un baso de agua fría de echárselo por encima pero eso tampoco parecía funcionar, así que optó por coger un cubo de agua helada y meterle la cabeza hasta que se quedara sin aire, y al parecer funcionó.

— ¿Pero que coño haces? — Gritó Ed frustrado. — ¡Has estado a punto de matarme!

— Es que son las cinco menos cuarto y aun no te despertabas… — Se disculpó.

— ¿Y no podías haber probado en hacer algo de ruido? — Le regañó. Al no dijo nada, miró a sus espaldas y señaló los objetos que había en el suelo; una multitud de platos, ollas, cacerolas, cucharas, cucharones, muebles… todo lo que podía haber cogido Al para hacer ruido descansaba, totalmente destrozado, en el suelo de la habitación.

Edward suspiró con pesadez, juntó las manos y en unos minutos reparó los objetos. Miró la hora con pánico, se lavó, vistió, peinó, se arregló y salió corriendo de allí despidiéndose de su hermano.

Todavía era de noche y parecía que hasta dentro de unas horas eso no cambiaría, corrió todo lo que pudo para llegara estar a la hora concertada. Pasó entre los dos guardias que vigilaban la entrada. Le iban a detener, pero Ed estaba preparado para eso y les enseñó el reloj sin detenerse.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su oficina y se detuvo con el ceño fruncido.

Si había una reunión o algo ¿Cómo es que no se escuchaba a nadie? Alomejor se había atrasado, miró el reloj y nada, quedaban dos minutos para la hora exacta.

"Alomejor se han quedado dormidos…" Esa idea la revolvió el estómago, iría él mismo casa por casa para despertarles a todos, pensó furioso.

Pero ya que estaba allí iba a averiguar si había alguien allí o no, y si no lo había quizás podría revisar algunos de los documentos que guardaba el Coronel, para ver si el escondía algo.

Llamó a la puerta y una suave voz sonó tras ella. Edward maldición en voz baja y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa allí solo estaba el coronel.

— ¿Me… me has llamado? — No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

— Así es… pasa y toma asiento. — El rubio obedeció y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había frente al escritorio donde estaba el Coronel con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en sus entrecruzadas manos.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué me has traído a estas horas de la mañana? — Bufó con indiferencia.

— Por que ha estas horas no hay nadie y así puedo enseñarte educación con mis propios medios. — Una fría sonrisa atravesó sus labios, pero Ed no le dio importancia y él también sonrió de medio lado; con superioridad.

— Como si te fuera a dejar… creo que ha sido una perdida de tiempo venir… — Se levantó para marcharse pero Roy le detuvo.

— Yo que tu me quedaría quiero y sería obediente… — Le fulminó con la mirada.

Edward le miró con una mueca de desdén.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

— ¿Ves lo que hay encima de la mesa…? — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward vio dos carpetas color canela encima de la mesa, frunció el ceño y asintió.

— Bien, esta… — Señaló la de su derecha. —… contiene información en su interior sobre la piedra filosofal y la posibilidad de devolverle su ansiado cuerpo a tu hermanito. Y esta… — Afiló la mirada y señaló a la carpeta de su derecha. — Aquí demuestra que tu hermano es solo una armadura, así que si esto sale a la luz se lo llevaran para investigarlo. — Edward apretó los puños con odio. — Pero no solo eso esto también es una orden de encarcelamiento por haber violado una de las primeras normas de la alquimia; la transmutación humana…

Edward iba a intervenir pero Roy le detuvo.

— Es que yo lo hice por mi mamá… — Dijo con voz aguda intentando imitar a Edward. — Me da igual. Tu y tu hermano me dais igual, solo quiero obediencia como buenos soldados.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?

— Así es, mi muchacho. El sobre de la información te lo daré si cumples con obediencia tus mandatos y, si por algún casual, te negaras a alguno me vería obligado a usar la carpeta de mi izquierda ¿comprendido? O sea, tengo este papel repleto de casillas. — Le enseñó un papel dividido en dos cuadros con distintas casillas. — Si completas diez veces las ordenes te daré la carpeta, pero si no cumples algo se te restaran las ordenes cumplidas además te pondré una cruz de desobediencia y a las diez cruces de desobediencia le entregaré la carpeta de la denuncia a los federales para que hagan lo correcto contigo y con tu hermano…

— Solo dígame que es lo que quiere.

— Bien… como sabrás soy un Dios para las mujeres pero ahora me encuentro solito, así que necesito desquitarme…

El corazón de Edward dio un brinco.

— ¿Q… que…?

— ¿No eres tu quien lo dice? Cuerpo sano, mente sana… si hago que entrenes tu cuerpo para que me ordenes tu mente también me obedecerá… — Dijo entrecerrando los ojos para mirarle con malicia.

— ¿Pero… que es exactamente… lo que quiere?

— Ven. — Edward no se movió, se quedó allí quieto y estático, mirándole con miedo. — He dicho que vengas.

Edward comenzó a temblar, pero obedeció. Se acercó lentamente a su escritorio.

Roy le señaló con el dedo y fue trazando con él un recorrido invisible hasta él para que Ed lo siguiera.

Cuando el rubio terminó su recorrido estaban uno en frente del otro; Roy sentado en su sillón de cuero negro y Ed de pie.

— Bien hecho… vas aprendiendo. — Se rió con burla. — Ahora quiero que te arrodilles y te acerques a mí.

Obedeció en silencio y temblando, se arrodilló en frente suya y se acercó a él poniendo la cabeza en sus rodillas.

— Muy bien… buen muchacho. Creo que si sigues así dentro de una semana tendrás tu valiosa carpeta. — Se burló, el rubio frunció el ceño dispuesto a quejarse pero Roy le pegó un tirón de la trenza obligándole a callarse. — Primera regla; el Coronel siempre tiene razón y sobre todo tu Coronel, El Coronel Roy Mustang, siempre tiene razón. Y segunda regla; si yo digo algo tu debes obedecer aunque eso signifique matar a tu propia familia ¿me entiendes?

— Si…

— Bueno, ahora me obedecerás… — Se llevó una mano a la cremallera y la bajó lentamente y abrió un botón de sus bóxer dejando a la vista una enorme erección. Edward se apartó completamente rojo.

— ¿Pero que cree que está haciendo? — Gritó alterado retrocediendo de espaldas aún en el suelo. El coronel le miró con suspicacia, el rubio se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta. — No voy ha hacer ninguna estupidez como esta, Coronel.

— ¡Oh! ¡Que lástima! ¿De que creías que se trata? ¿Qué me trajeras el té por las mañanas, me limpiaras el despacho o me dieras masajes en la espalda? Aunque eso también suena tentador creo que yo prefiero algo más placentero…

— No lo haré… — Negó Ed apretando los puños.

— Bueno, como tú quieras. —Cogió un bolígrafo negro y lo llevó hacia el papel donde estaban los cuadraditos, y antes de tachar una casilla donde ponía "desobediencia" le miró con una ceja alzada. — ¿Crees que te trataran bien en la cárcel a donde irás? Es una lastiman ¿y como trataran a tu hermano en el sitio donde lo van a llevar? ¿No crees que le podrían tocar por casualidad el sello de su espalda? Y en ese caso… — Vio con satisfacción como Edward apretaba los puños y comenzaba a temblar por la ira. — De todas formas ya ni siquiera es un humano… a los científicos les daría igual…

— ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho a decir eso! — Estalló Ed.

— Te equivocas… como tu superior y… — Hizo una mueca de disgusto. —… tutor… creo que puedo decir lo que me venga en gana. Y si no tienes más nada que decir vete, pero recuerda, un día tras otro te llamaré y si no cumples esta carpeta desaparecerá de mi escritorio tan rápido como pueda ¿entendido?

Edward apretó los puños y se giró para afrontarlo.

— Como tú digas…

— Sigo siendo tu superior… — Le recordó con voz siseante.

— Como usted diga… — Rectifico. — Haré todo lo que me pida.

Roy alzó una ceja y miró hacia su entrepierna, Edward asintió con comprensión. Se agachó agarró el endurecido miembro y lo masajeó de arriba ha abajo.

Estuvo así un rato hasta que una voz le detuvo.

— No es solo eso lo que quiero que hagas, Edward… — El nombrado dio un bote y comenzó a temblar, sabía a la perfección lo que el coronel esperaba de él y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió el miembro en la boca. Roy suspiró por la placentera sensación, Ed iba a continuar pero una mano se volvió ha aferrar a su trenza. — Como te atrevas a morderme vas a perder algo más que a tu hermano.

Esas frías palabras asustaron tremendamente al chico que no supo si continuar con la mamada o masturbarle con la mano. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la persistente mirada del coronel que tenía el codo apoyado en el reposa brazos y la cabeza en la mano, mientras que la otra descansaba en su rodilla.

Edward apartó la mirada, sonrojado, hizo un suave movimiento sacando otro suspiro por parte del adulto. Continuó con el mismo movimiento durante un rato, escuchando de vez en cuando los leves suspiros y jadeos del adulto que no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos aunque Ed no le miraba, estaba más ocupado en mover sus labios y lengua de una forma que causara placer a Roy.

— ¡Um! No lo haces nada mal… — Le felicitó. — Creo que no tardaré en correrme… ¿Te gusta la leche, Full Metal? — Edward no se sintió complacido por sus primeras palabras y mucho menos por las segundas. ¿Qué si le gustaba la leche? ¡No, por díos, la odiaba! ¡No le gustaba ese sabor dulzón!

Después que Roy dijera eso Edward siguió con sus movimientos, pero con lentitud, con terror a vomitarlo y que el coronel se enfadara y le hiciera… ¡Que sabía que cosas le haría si se atreviese ha hacer eso!

Los suspiros de Mustang fueron aumentando hasta que dio un último y ronco jadeo ahogado.

Edward se tensó al notar como una pegajosa sustancia salía del miembro del mayor, su lengua rozó la blanquecina miel que emanaba de su erección y abrió los ojos ante el asombro; era todo lo contrario al peculiar sabor de la leche, era agrio y amargo, pero según Ed más exquisito que esta.

Miró al coronel, quien había cerrado los ojos pero al notar la mirada de Ed sobre su persona volvió ha abrirlos. Se encontró con una curiosa escena; Ed seguía con la boca llena de semen, con un hilillo de este mismo cayéndole por un lado de la boca y parecía que estuviera ¿degustándolo?

— Trágatelo… — Ordenó con voz ronca. Ed le miró con unos increíbles ojos dorados que hipnotizaron a Roy. Obedeció sin quejarse y se tragó todo rastro de pasión del mayor. Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose el uno al otro hasta que el pequeño entró en sí y arrugó el ceño apartando la mirada del moreno.

— He hecho lo que me has pedido… ahora ponme una cruz en "ordenes cumplidas" — Ordenó mirando al papel que estaba encima de la mesa.

— Creo que esto nos va ha llevar más tiempo del que yo pensaba… — Dijo quejándose por el tono de su voz. Ed enrojeció.

— Lo lamento, Coronel… — Dijo frustrado.

"Mi orgullo por los suelos…" Pensó con odio.

— No quería hablarle de esa manera… — Tomó aire y pensó las palabras correctas. — He cumplido mi promesa, creo que me merezco una buena notación por su parte…

— Muy bien. — Sonrió con desdén. Cogió unos documentos de su escritorio y se dispuso a leerlos para después firmarlos, pero se detuvo en medio de su labor para mirar al joven que no se había movido de su posición. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Full Metal? ¿Quedarte para hacerme compañía o…? — Alzó una ceja con burla. — ¿… prefieres repetir?

Ed dio un bote y se sonrojó, pero rectificó con rapidez.

— No es eso… solo es que quiero ver como tacha esa casilla. — Volvió a señalar el papel. Roy le miró de reojo.

— ¿No serás, por algún casual, algo desconfiado? — Preguntó con sarcasmo, finalmente suspiró y, susurrando maldiciones, tachó el cuadradito y le pasó el papel a Ed para que lo confirmara.

— Bien, gracias coronel. — Fue hacia la puerta y, sin detenerse, escuchó una voz tras él.

— Mañana te espero a la misma hora, Full Metal. No faltes a la cita o olvidaré que hay una casilla a tu favor para tacharla y poner una en tu contra.

— Comprendo…

— ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Hoy tienes que venir aquí… — Edward se tensó al pensar en lo que le pediría, Roy solo sonrió. —… aunque hagas trabajos extras también debes participar en las demás cosas como un buen militar.

— Como un buen "perro del ejercito"… — Escupió el rubio.

Roy entrecerró los ojos para después alzar las cejas en un suspiro y dar por finalizada la conversación. Edward salió sin despedirse bajo la atenta mirada del moreno.


	2. Impuntualidad

Cuatro días pasaron y nada había cambiado; todas las mañanas se despertaba temprano e iba a verle, le hacía una mamada, el otro se venía y luego Ed comprobaba que había tachado la casilla correcta antes de irse. Pero este día…;

Otra vez Al luchaba para despertar a su hermano que no dejaba de roncar. La armadura miró la "angelical" cara de su hermano y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir;

— Ed, el coronel se enfadará si llegas tarde… — Le susurró, y esa vez, como las otras noches pasadas, Edward se despertó de un brinco y miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Nada, que te tienes que ir arreglando, estos últimos días el coronel te está llamando muy temprano… ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

— Nada, estamos estudiando sobre la piedra. El coronel se ha ofrecido para ayudarnos. — Mintió llamándose su mano humana a la nuca en un gesto avergonzado.

— Espero que no sea nada malo… — Le dijo con preocupación.

— No, tranquilo. Me ha dicho que en menos de diez días tendré la información… — Sonrió.

— Hermanito, se te hace tarde…

— ¿Qué? — Gritó.

Se fue corriendo a medio vestir y con una tostada en la boca, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de las calles.

Tocó a la puerta, un suave "adelante" fue su única bienvenida.

— Has llegado tarde... — Bufó la seria voz.

— Solo han sido cinco minutos… — Se quejó con voz llorosa. — Por favor, Coronel… no volverá a pasar…

— Eso seguro… es una lástima, te quedaban solo seis casillas para acabar… creo que ahora te quedarán siete por tu falta de puntualidad. — Edward sollozó ante aquellas palabras.

— No, por favor… yo… no fue culpa mía… lo siento… me quedé dormido, por favor Coronel… — Sus ojos se empañaron. Nunca había reaccionado de aquella manera; siempre había afrontado las cosas con mala leche y superioridad, en otra circunstancias le habría metido las dos carpetas por el culo, pero ahora tenía que pensar en su hermano y el tiempo que estaba soportando en ese cuerpo. Sus ojos se humedecieron logrando que el dorado de estos brillara por la luz de la lámpara del escritorio.

Mustang los miró con sorpresa; esos ojos eran increíbles, ese sentimiento que desprendían, esa alegría apagada por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de ellos. Suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

— Estos días has mejorado mucho… y no solo en tu "labor" sino también por el comportamiento… — Volvió la vista a esos maravillosos ojos dorados. — ¿Sabes? Como recompensa haré la vista gorda por hoy…

Los ojos de Edward brillaron de felicidad, corrió hacia el adulto; sorprendiéndose a si mismo y a Roy, le abrazó hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

— Gracias, gracias coronel… — Sus miradas conectaron, y Mustang se quedó embobado mirándolo, comprendió que esos ojos, su rostro, todo su ser, estaban hechos para sonreír.

— Venga, venga… deja de darme la vara… — Se quejó apartando a Ed. El rubio sonrió y sin ningún miramiento se arrodilló, le abrió las piernas para ponerse entre ellas, después le bajó la cremallera y comenzó a darle sexo oral.

Roy se quedó sin habla por el comportamiento del chico, que daba lo mejor de sí en sus caricias, en sus succiones… Dios, era exquisito sentir su lengua rozándole el glande y su húmeda cavidad aplastarlo.

— ¡Um! Como ya he dicho… vas mejorando… — Ed le miró, sin dejar sus caricias, y se fijó que el Coronel parecía como si nada pero ciertos rasgos le delataban; Tenía el un codo en el reposa brazos y la cabeza apoyada en esa mano, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, apretando la mandíbula, mientras que la otra mano descansaba agarrando, levemente, el pantalón de su rodilla.

Sonrió ante aquella escena de su coronel, su corazón latió con fuerza. Le encantaba ser la persona que conseguía poner de esta manera al moreno. Quiso complacerle más, llevó su mano libre hacia sus testículos y rozó la parte del pantalón donde se encontraban. Roy abrió los ojos encontrándose con los suplicantes de Ed, asintió con lentitud y abrió más las piernas para que el rubio tuviera más acceso y le pudiera meter la mano por la bragueta para acariciarle los testículos. El coronel gimió por el toque y Edward le miró anonadado; era la primera vez que gemía y eso le gustaba.

Roy llevó la mano desde su rodilla hasta su cabeza y le acarició el flequillo agarrando un mechón de este y masajeándolo entre sus dedos. Ed le miró, comenzó a masturbarle con la mano y a lamerle la punta consiguiendo que el coronel se tensase ante las caricias.

— ¡Creo… que no tardaré…! — Le avisó. Edward abrió la boca rozando la lengua con su punta y lo masturbó con la mano. Roy se tensó abrevando sus puños y se corrió con un ronco jadeó manchándole la cara y llenándole la boca al joven.

Ed se lo tragó todo y se limpió con la mano restos de su pasión mientras que con la lengua limpiaba lo que había quedado en sus labios.

— ¿Le ha gustado, coronel? — Se tomó su tiempo en responder.

— Si… has estado muy bien… — Levantó una ceja y le miró desafiante. — Si no hubieras llegado tarde te podría haber tachado dos casillas en vez de una. — Dijo intentando molestarle y que se quejara, pero solo logró que bajara la mirada apenado.

— Lo siento… — Susurró captando la atención del mayor que se le quedó mirando. — Lo siento, Al… — Susurró, esta vez mas bajo.

Roy suspiró, se abrochó la cremallera del pantalón y cogió en brazos a un apenado Ed, que se quejó pero le ignoró, y lo sentó en uno de los sillones sentándose junto a él.

Lo puso sobre sus muslos y le abrazó atrayéndole hacia su pecho. Ed se quedó impresionado por su calor, no pudo evitarlo y lloró. Se sentía tan frágil en estos momentos, y además no le molestaba que Roy le abrazara, es más, le gustaba. Le gustaba sentirse seguro entre los brazos de alguien de carne y hueso pero lo único que conseguía esa sensación era apenarlo de sobremanera. Ese hombre le había obligado a cosas horribles y aun así el sentía que su corazón latía más fuerte ante su cercanía. Creyó que lo único que sentía por él era odio, ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

— ¿Sabe? El primer día que le vi, bueno, que le oí fue en casa de Winly… es como si hubiera sido ayer… todavía recuerdo cuando lo tenía todo y ahora… — Sollozó, Roy había prestado atención a su comentario, sabía que el pequeño deseaba desquitarse y tampoco estaba tan mal que lo desquitara con él; su "tutor." —…ahora no tengo a nadie… ni nada… solo una armadura y la mitad de un cuerpo que anteriormente fue humano, me duele el pecho me duele recordar todo lo pasado, no tengo hogar, mi única familia es mi hermano y sé que ni siquiera eso…

—Full… — Pensó mejor sus palabras. — Edward, tu no estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros para lo que desees… ellos… em… nosotros siempre seremos tu familia, siempre que necesites ayuda estaremos contigo por que tu eres alguien importante…

Las palabras de Roy se quedaron grabadas en su corazón; "alguien importante" "nosotros" "tu familia"

Su pecho comenzó a dolerle por la acumulación de sentimientos. Pero esos sentimientos eran a causa de su coronel, su cercanía le embriagaba, deseaba acercarse más a él… ¿Qué es lo que sentía?

"Cariño…" Pensó. "Después de todo él es como mi hermano mayor…" Se obligó a pensar, pero la realidad era muy diferente.

— Coronel… — El nombrado le miró. — ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que lleguen los demás? — Roy abrió los ojos por la impresión. Edward nunca se quedaba después de su "tarea" siempre le miraba con algo de odio y remordimientos, le ordenaba que tachara la casilla y se iba dando un portazo, nunca antes le había preguntado si podía quedarse pero de todas formas no iba a negarse.

— Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras…

— Que alegría… — Dijo con voz apagada, Roy le miró asustado pero se tranquilizó al ver como cerraba los ojos lentamente y su cuerpo se relajaba por el cansancio. — Tengo mucho sueño…

Roy guardó silencio y atrajo más hacia si el cuerpo de joven para dejarlo en una cómoda posición.

Se quedó mirando el pacífico rostro del chico que dormía y algo se encendió en su interior, le acarició el rostro con una mano y el dormido acercó más la cara para incrementar el contacto.

— Maldito seas… ¿Qué me estás haciendo? Yo antes no era así… — Y era verdad, si hubiera intentado acercarse de esa manera a él no hubiese dudado apartarlo de un empujón. Pero eso era antes.

Al cabo de un rato:

Edward abrió los ojos con pereza y se encontró con un sereno rostro de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos cerrados.

"También se habrá quedado dormido…" Pensó con disgusto. "Culpa suya por hacerme despertar tan temprano…"

Se quedó mirando el hermoso flequillo que le caía por encima de los ojos y luego bajó su vista hacia sus labios; eran finos y sonrosados, además desprendían un tierno calor… se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de ahí… ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pensando?

— ¿Ya te has despertado? — Le dijo una voz. Edward pegó un bote y le volvió a mirar a la cara. Roy seguía con los ojos cerrados pero una sonrisa cruzaba su calmado rostro. Asta que, sin previo aviso, los abrió.

— ¿Es… estaba despierto? — Dijo sonrojado.

— Si, no he pegado ojo… — Respondió sin importancia.

— ¡Pero eso es malo! — Saltó dejando a Roy shockeado. — Necesita dormir, sino enfermará… — El coronel sonrió ante el cariño de aquellas palabras, pero rectificó haciendo un dañino comentario.

— No he dormido por si se te ocurría despertarte y coger las carpetas… — Edward se quedó quieto unos segundos, hasta que logró reaccionar y se apartó de encima del adulto.

— ¡No cambiaras! — Bufó con odio. — Me voy… esto ha sido una perdida de tiempo…

— ¿No te quedaras para comprobar que tacho la casilla correcta? — Preguntó con sarcasmo el coronel, quien se había levantado y se había sentado en la mesa con el papel y un bolígrafo en la mano.

— Yo… — Se tocó el pecho, que por alguna casualidad, le dolía. — Yo no soy como usted, yo tengo confianza en su palabra y no pienso mal…

— ¿Entonces…? — Insistió el mayor levantando una ceja.

— Haga lo que quiera… no me importa… — Sus ojos brillaron ante las lágrimas – Roy no se dio cuenta- y salio de allí dando un portazo.

— Como quieras… — Dijo una vez que la puerta se cerraba, miró el papel e hizo dos leves movimientos con la muñeca. — Me voy a lamentar por esto… — Miró el papel en el cual había DOS casillas mas tachadas. —… pero creo que te lo mereces… Edward Elric.

Edward cerró la puerta tras de si y se apoyó en ella llevándose una mano al pecho ¿Qué le ocurría?

La mañana siguió tranquila y sin muchos acontecimientos, estuvo todo el tiempo en el cuartel. Al poco rato llegó Al para hacerle compañía y así pasar mejor la tarde.

No vio al Coronel y eso le molestó un poco ya que sentía la necesidad de verle.

— ¿Estás bien, Ed? — Le susurró su hermano por detrás.

— Si, no pasa nada. — Sonrió con falsedad y se llevó la mano a la nuca. Ahora estaban sentados en unos sillones del pasillo para ser llamados por alguna misión pero parecía que fueran invisibles. — Es que odio que me llamen tan temprano para que luego me tengan, aquí, esperando órdenes que jamás vienen.

—… — Al entrecerró los ojos con cansancio. — Oye, ¿por qué el coronel te manda venir tan temprano? Que yo sepa los militares siempre llegan a las siete y media o por ahí…

Edward se encogió en su sitio, no quería mentirle pero tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión contarle todo lo que le obligaba ha hacer el coronel para conseguir la carpeta.

"¿Obligarme?" Pensó agachando la cabeza y mirando al suelo con rostro serio. "¿Él me obliga?" Recordó como hoy había sido él quien había comenzado, lo bien que se había sentido cuando se vino en su boca y lo tierno que era el calor de sus brazos. No, Roy no le había obligado a nada, entonces… ¿por qué?

— Onii-san… ¿Onii-san? ¿No me vas a responder? — Ed levantó la cabeza con gesto preocupado.

— ¿Me has llamado?

— Si, te estaba preguntando el por que el coronel te obliga a venir tan temprano…

— ¡Ah, eso…! — Miró a su alrededor para buscar un punto de apoyo pero no encontró nada. — Bueno, es que ya sabes que no puede ayudarme todo lo que él quiera con el asunto de la piedra así que para ayudarnos sin que le digan nada quedamos por las mañanas…

— ¿Qué vienes aquí todas las mañanas? — Preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda. Edward pegó un brinco y miró a la teniente que le había pillado desprevenido y ahora le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Si, así es…

— ¿Me puede acompañar un segundo? — Preguntó sin ningún miramiento.

— Claro… — Respondió con inseguridad. La seguí hasta un desolado pasillo y allí se volteó para mirarme de frente.

— ¿Me puedes responder a una pregunta?

— S… si, por supuesto…

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que el Coronel y tu hacéis aquí todas las mañanas?

— Ya lo ha oído, estudiamos sobre lo que usted ya sabe… — Un momento, ¿ella sabe? ¿Desde cuando? — Oiga, ¿Cómo sabe lo de la piedra?

Esta vez sonrió con orgullo.

— No hay nada que el coronel no me diga… — Una punzada de celos recorrió el cuerpo de Ed.

— ¿Y que es lo que pensabas que hacíamos el Coronel y yo por las mañanas? — Ella le volvió a mirar con su fría indiferencia de siempre.

— Por que al Coronel le molesta mucho tu falta de modales y es capaz de todo para que aprendas educación… — Edward enrojeció al recordar lo que hacía para Roy y luego una ligera idea le rondó la cabeza.

"¿Y si se lo digo? Seria una buena ocasión para que el estupido del coronel me dejara en paz y además la teniente me creería así que solo tengo que decírselo y todo acabará…" Un sonido metálico les llamó la atención. Los miraron al otro lado de la esquina encontrándose con Al que había perdido su cabeza y esta salía rodando.

— Pendón es que me he resbalado y se me ha caído. — Ed suspiró con pesadez pero la idea de acusar al coronel se esfumó de su mente. Gracias a él y a su secreto Al seguía junto a él, no podía venderle de semejante manera.

— Bueno, creo que debería irme. Seguramente el coronel esté quedándose dormido en el escritorio… como siempre… — Suspiró Riza.

— ¿Es que no duerme bien? — Preguntó Ed con una nota de preocupación que la camufló torpemente con burla.

— No, últimamente está muy cansado ya que no vuelve a casa hasta tarde y, como tú sabes, se despierta muy temprano.

— ¿Y donde va por las tardes? — Preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Está conmigo por una ocasión especial, pero no puedo decir nada más. — Dicho esto le guiñó un ojo y se fue con paso firme.

Edward frunció el ceño y la vio irse con un poco de ira recorriendo por sus venas.

Pasó todo el tiempo que pudo con Alphonse en las escaleras del edificio de la milicia hasta que el nombrado quiso irse a casa.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Le preguntó a Ed quien negó con la cabeza.

— No, vete tu. Yo iré más tarde. — Se despidieron y luego Edward miró hacia la puerta de entrada y, dando un suspiro, se decidió a entrar. Ya apenas quedaba gente; casi todos habían vuelto a casa después de un día de trabajo así que más o menos estaba él y unos pocos ahí.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por el edificio hasta pararse delante de una enorme puerta de madera que ya sabía a donde daba. Suspiró con pesadez y llamó a la puerta.

— Adelante.

La abrió y se fijó en una figura sentada en el escritorio junto a otra que se encontraba de pie, los dos parecían bastante contentos ya que no podían evitar que leves carcajadas salieran de su boca. Al parecer había pasado algo divertido que había parado al entrar él.

Pero cuando le vieron la teniente dejó de sonreír y el coronel le miró con ojos penetrantes.

— Yo… lo siento no sabía que estaban ocupados… — Dijo con voz débil, el Coronel solo sonrió con indiferencia.

— No, da igual ¿Qué querías Full Metal? — Edward enrojeció. No sabía para qué había ido, solo quería verle y estar allí un poco con él pero al estar allí la teniente no sabía que hacer.

— Yo… nada… solo… — Le recorrió un sudor frío por la frente.

"Piensa, Ed, piensa." Se reprochaba.

— ¿Qué si también vengo mañana por la mañana para seguir con las investigaciones? — Roy alzó una ceja y suspiró.

— No. — Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de sobremanera.

— ¿No? ¿Cómo que no? — Dijo con incredibilidad. — ¡Quiero conseguir cuanto antes la información para poder marcharme de aquí! ¡No quiero seguir con esto! ¡Quiero devolverle el cuerpo ha Alphonse! ¡Quiero a mi hermano!

— Full Metal tranquilízate. — Pidió el Coronel. — Si no quiero que venga es por que la teniente y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver…

— ¿A las cinco y media de la mañana? — Grito Edward. La teniente miró a Roy y frunció el ceño, el solo miró al chico con perseverancia.

— Teniente, salga un momento. — Le ordenó.

— No, Coronel… quiero saber que es…

— ¡He dicho que se valla! — Bufó. La teniente los miró con ira y salió por la puerta con los puños apretados. Cuando se encontraron completamente solos el coronel habló. — Por favor, siéntate. — Le pidió señalando los sillones. Edward le obedeció y se sentó sin mirarle.

— ¿Por qué me ha pedido que no venga?

— ¿Por qué tenías que preguntar delante de la teniente? — Preguntó molesto, Ed le miró con el mismo sentimiento en sus ojos.

— ¡Oh, que lamentable hubiera sido que su novia se enterara que obliga a un chico a chupársela todas las mañanas! — Dijo con sarcasmo agudizando la voz. Roy alzó una ceja ante el sentimiento que desprendían las palabras de Edward y, al parecer, el también se había dado cuenta por que rápidamente se calló y miró hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados y la mirada pérdida.

"¿Lo que acabo de demostrar no son…?" Se preguntó Ed.

"¿… celos?" Terminó por preguntarse Roy.

— Edward, me has puesto en un compromiso al decir la hora de nuestro encuentro. — Se sinceró. — La teniente tiene que venir aquí conmigo para ensayar unas cosillas que tenemos pendientes, cuando tu le dijiste que quedábamos por las mañanas ella quiso evitarlo y me pidió que quedáramos también por las mañanas yo le dije que se acercara aquí sobre las siete pero tu has descubierto la hora a la quedábamos. Creo que al final si que no vamos a poder quedar mañana.

— Lo siento…

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — Dijo con sarcasmo. — Si tendrías que estar contento, vas a pasar una semanita sin tus clases de obediencia…

— ¿Una semana? ¡Una semana! Tengo que saber esa información antes de una semana por que el tiempo es oro y quiero devolverle el cuerpo a mi hermano. — Sentenció.

— ¿Y que es lo que haréis cuando recuperéis vuestros cuerpos? — Preguntó.

— Yo… no se lo que haríamos. Volveríamos a casa con Winly…

— ¿Winly?

— Si.

Roy entrecerró los ojos.

— Pues creo que esa chica va a tener que esperar por un tiempo, no creo que se valla a morir por una semana más. ¿No crees? ¿O es que es demasiado sensible y no puede esperar a que su noviete tarde una semana?

— ¡No te metas con ella! — Sus miradas echaron chispas, hasta que Roy apartó el rostro. Se levantó y se puso delante del escritorio apoyándose en él con los brazos cruzados.

— Bien… si tantas ganas tienes de acabar… — Se acercó lentamente a él y le agarró del mentón con sus rostros muy cercanos el uno del otro. —… puedes venir a mi casa todas las noches…

— Ni muerto. — Bufó molesto. Roy levantó las cejas y suspiró cerrando los ojos y yéndose hacia su mesa.

— Lo que tu digas no soy yo el que ha perdido a su hermano. — Un rayo azulado le hizo detenerse pero sin llegar a girarse.

— Es verdad, he perdido a mi hermano y por eso voy a recuperarlo. Así que déme las carpetas. — Ordenó con su automail convertido en una espada.

El coronel se giró y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Con esto solo conseguirás empeorar las cosas, joven Elric. — Dijo con saña.

— Me da igual. En cuanto consiga la piedra le devolveré el cuerpo a Al y nos iremos lo más lejos que podamos de ti y de tu estúpido ejercito para que no nos volvamos a encontrar nunca.

— Eso nunca pasará. Siempre serás un perro del ejercito, aunque lo dejes todo, aunque devuelvas el reloj, el nombre de "perro del ejercito" siempre estará grabado junto con el nombre de "Edward Elric" y eso significa que tu eres mi perro y yo soy tu amo y como amo que soy debes obedecerme. — Roy vio con satisfacción como la frase de "perro del ejército" ofendía cruelmente a Ed que se lanzó directo al coronel.

Pero, con una agilidad impresionante, esquivó el ataque del automail y se hizo paso hasta su escritorio cogió una carpeta y la tiró al aire. Edward dejó sus ataques y llevó toda su atención al objeto que caía lentamente hacia él. Levantó su mano humana para cogerlo, con sus ojos brillando de alegría al reconocer la carpeta, pero antes de que sus dedos la rozaran esta de incendió y desapareció en una nube de ceniza.

Se quedaron quietos unos minutos hasta que Ed procesó la información y calló al suelo derrotado. Se agarró la cabeza con sus manos y empezó a sollozar en silencio hasta que se acordó de su presencia. Levantó la cabeza y le miró con odio, con las lágrimas saliendo aun de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¡Ahí estaba la salvación para mi hermano! ¡Ahí estaba las respuestas a mis preguntas y deseos! ¿Por qué? — Apartó su mirada de las oscuras esferas impenetrables del adulto y miró al suelo con dolor.

— ¿En serio pensabas que te la iba a dar? Era un método de distracción para que no me agredieras por que eso se puede contar como falta. Más bien dicho, creo que te he salvado de haber tenido que presentar muchas explicaciones ante tus y mis superiores. — Dijo con calma.

— ¡Me da igual! ¡Podrías haberme detenido de alguna otra forma! ¿Por qué has quemando la única cosa por la cuan me desvivo? ¿Por qué causándome daño a mí y a mi hermano? — Acusó.

— Ed…

— ¡No me llames así! — Ordenó con furia.

— ¿En serio creías que quemaría la carpeta que contiene información, Acero? — Preguntó con la burla tiñendo su voz.

Ed dejó de llorar y le miró.

— Tengo miles de carpetas iguales. Solo he quemado la copia de unos archivos inútiles en tu investigación. — Los ojos de Ed brillaron con entusiasmo. — Sigo manteniendo las dos carpetas a salvo y como es información confidencial no la puedo tener aquí por que es un tema estrictamente restringido y como me pillaran con esta información robada se me iba a caer el pelo. Por eso están seguras en mi casa. — Los ojos ámbar brillaron ante la noticia.

Pero esa mirada infantil desapareció dejando una mirada adulta en sus ojos.

— ¿Podría sentarse, Coronel? — El nombrado levantó una ceja con la duda reflejada en su rostro, mientras que el de Ed se enrojeció. — Quiero pagar mi atrevimiento de una forma que no sea quitándome cruces positivas y añadiendo negativas…

— Aunque el papel no lo marque es igual que si estuviera, por que creo que lo que estás a punto de hacer es lo mismo que te hubiera pedido si te tachara una casilla negativa… — Dijo con indiferencia.

— Pero al menos aun me quedan diez estupideces más por hacer… — No sonó muy ilusionado pero el coronel no insistió. — ¿Podría sentarse?

— La teniente espera fuera… ven mañana a las cinco y media, le diré a Riza que venga a las seis. Con media hora será suficiente… ¿No, Acero? — Ed frunció el ceño ante aquel nombre pero no dijo nada.

— Valla, valla, dos veces en una mañana y por dos personas distintas. Veo que es muy atractivo para ojos ajenos… — Insinuó, pero al coronel no le gustó semejante acusación, suspiró y se sentó con pesadez en el sillón de cuero negro de su escritorio sin darse cuenta que eso, para Ed, era un permiso para poder actuar. Sin siquiera hablar gateó – por que aún seguía en el suelo- y llegó hasta las rodillas de su coronel que tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, como meditando.

— Ella no viene para nada de eso… — Se quejó molesto.

— Ya veo. — Se detuvo ante sus palabras y se quedó sentado en sus rodillas en el suelo. — Aquí el único perro soy yo, en todos los sentidos…

— Solo lo haces para salvar a tu hermano… — Ed apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas, Roy abrió los ojos y le miró. Con una mano le acarició los rubios cabellos y el flequillo. — No haces esto por que lo desees, yo no hubiera podido aguantar tanto como tu…

— Pero todo esto acabaría si me dieras las carpetas… mi educación últimamente ha mejorado, ya no te insulto tanto como antes e incluso te trato de usted cuando hay gente en frente… — Roy sonrió con picardía y le removió el pelo despeinándole.

— ¿Y por qué ahora no lo haces?

— Por qué ahora, para mí, no es el coronel, en estos momentos no somos tan diferentes. Además, hemos compartido muchas cosas, y muchas de ellas han sido… agradables…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que siempre has estado con nosotros, con mi hermano y conmigo. Siempre ayudándonos, preocupándote por nosotros… pero también hay cosas que no me han gustado… ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto ahora para conseguir una información que me has estado dando gratuitamente desde siempre? — Roy dejó de acariciarle el cabello y suspiró.

— Hay cosas que es mejor reservarlas para uno mismo, Acero… Te prometo que tengo una buena respuesta a tus preguntas, que no lo hago por simple capricho pero no puedo responderla por que ni yo se la respuesta… no estoy muy seguro de cual es… Yo…

— Estás confundido…

— Si.

— Por favor… — Pidió en un susurro. Roy le miró con la ceja alzada hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que Ed suplicaba tanto. No hizo ni dijo nada solo se apoyó en el respaldo y se dejó hacer.

— La teniente está esperando fuera, Acero. — Sintió como Ed le bajaba la bragueta dejando ver unos calzoncillos blancos, los cuales bajó, encontrándose con una semierecta erección.

— Puede esperar más. — Dijo masturbándolo.

— Al menos podías ir a cerrar la puerta… ¡Ah! — Ed se había metido la puta de la erección ya endurecida, en la boca.

— No ve que estoy ocupado… — Bufó molesto.

— Nos pueden ver, Acero…

— Me da igual… — Se la metió entera consiguiendo un pequeño suspiro de su superior.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, los dos se congelaron. Roy alejó a Ed de un empujón haciendo que el niño cayera sentado de espaldas, arrancando un suave quejido por la pérdida de la boca del chico y se cerró la bragueta con cuidado.

— Levántate, Acero. — Ordenó en un susurro desesperado. Se acercó a su mesa y sacó unos papeles mientras que Ed cogía una silla y se ponía al lado de la mesa para aparentar que le estaba ayudando con un grave problema. La puerta volvió a sonar.

— Pase. — Grito mirando a Edward con preocupación.

Hugh abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que desapareció al verles.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ed? — Dijo asombrado.

— Valla, valla… ¡Mira quien ha vuelto de la misión! — Le saludó con alegría Roy.

Hugh olvidó su pregunta y se limitó a saludar.

— Si, ha sido una semana agotadora, pero finalmente lo logramos. Todo está bajo control.

— Me alegra escucharlo…

— Aquí tienes el informe. — Le tendió una hoja de papel muy bien presentada.

— Muy bien, lo revisaré más tarde.

— Oye… ¿Puedo hablar contigo delante de Ed o prefieres que sea en privado? — Roy comprendió el doble significado de sus palabras.

— Déjanos un momento a solas, Acero. — Pidió.

— ¿Luego podré volver?

— Vete a casa, nos veremos mañana…

— Adiós, Coronel…

— Adiós, Acero. — Edward iba a pasar por la puerta cuando sus palabras le detuvieron.

— Llámeme, Edward por favor… — Sonrió, los ojos de Roy se calmaron hasta que es ellos aparecieron una mueca de cariño.

— ¡Ejem! — Hizo descaradamente Hugh para que se dieran cuenta que el seguía ahí.

Ed desapareció tras la puerta y luego la cerró.

— ¿Y bien? — Comenzó Hugh.

— ¿Y bien? — Le imitó Roy.

— No juegues conmigo, se lo que te pasa. Tu mismo me lo dijiste… sabes que no puedes atarle a ti, de ninguna manera…

— Ya lo sé.

— Y ahora que lo sabes… ¿Me podrías decir que es lo que hacía Edward aquí? — Preguntó con un toque de molestia en la voz.

Roy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró con cansancio.

— Lo siento, Hugh…

— ¿Qué lo sientes…? ¿El qué…? — Sus palabras murieron antes de salir de su garganta, agarró al coronel del cuello de la camisa y le atrajo hacia él. — Dime que no es cierto… ¡Dime que no le has obligado ha hacer nada al niño!

— No puedo… Lo lamento… tome como excusa su comportamiento para que estuviera a mi lado… — Un puño voló hacia su rostro tirándolo de espaldas.

— Das asco… ¿Qué le obligaste ha hacer? ¿Qué se acostara contigo?

— No… nunca he pretendido llegar tan lejos, no se merece tanto.

— Te equivocas, no se merece nada de lo que le estás haciendo… ¿Crees que aguantarás mucho sin intentar violarle? ¿Y si al final no puedes aguantar y lo haces? ¿Has pensado en el daño que le harías…?

— ¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar...? Ya no se que hacer…

— Pues yo no sé que pensar. Si le amas tanto como dices le dejarás marchar y no volverás la vista para volverle a mirar…

— Eso es más fácil decir que hacer…

— Disculpen… — Los dos hombres se detuvieron ante la presencia de la teniente.— Pensé que podría haber algún problema por tantos gritos que dabais. — Se disculpó.

— No es nada. — Dijo Hugh con una falsa sonrisa.

— El teniente coronel se iba a retirar en estos momentos. — Los dos cruzaron una fría mirada. — ¿No es verdad?

— Si, ya nos veremos luego. — Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la teniente se apartó de la puerta para dejarle paso, pero antes de salir le detuvieron las palabras de su superior.

— Bueno teniente, al final quedaremos mañana a las seis. ¿Le parece bien? — Sonrió sin convicción.

— Claro. — Hugh, que aun seguía en la puerta, le miró con odio reprimido.

— Das asco. — Dicho esto salió dejando a una shockeada teniente y a un tranquilo coronel.


	3. Tu Dolor y El Mío

A la mañana siguiente;

Edward tenía unas enormes ojeras alrededor de los ojos. No había dormido en toda la noche: Al tuvo que arrojarle por la ventana para que se despertara por que iba a llegar tarde y cuando se enteró de la hora que era salió corriendo recién caído del edificio sin coger su gabardina roja y sin atarse la trenza ni desayunar. Al final había llegado diez minutos antes de la hora indicada.

De todas formas entró en el edificio y se fue hacia donde estaba la oficina del coronel. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó, volvió a llamar y un suave y preocupado "adelante" resonó tras ella.

El coronel se había levantado de la silla y estaba apoyado en la mesa con las manos mirando hacia la puerta calculadoramente. Se relajó al ver la rubia cabellera asomarse por el hueco.

— ¿Te he asustado, Coronel? — Roy bufó.

— Creo que el de los sarcasmos soy yo. — Puntualizó. — ¿A que se viene tu temprana visita?

— Bueno… yo…

— Entra, no te quedes ahí. Cierra la puerta cuando pases. — Edward obedeció y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Roy, que había bajado la mirada para ordenar los papeles de su mesa, le miró quedándose unos minutos de piedra.

Ed se percató de ello y siguió la mirada del coronel con la suya. Esta llegaba a sus sueltos cabellos ya que con la prisa no había podido atarse la trenza.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Roy dio un brinco y regresó de las nubes.

— No, solo es que se me hace raro verte con el pelo suelto.

— Je, je, je…

— Siéntate, por favor. — Le pidió señalando los sillones mientras el mismo tomaba asiento. — ¿Por qué has llegado tan pronto?

— Es que mi hermano me despertó diciendo que iba a llegar tarde así que salí corriendo sin ni siquiera mirar la hora… — Dijo avergonzado.

— Baka. — Sonrió haciendo que al chico se le saliera una vena y comenzara a gritar. Hasta que pasó unos segundos y se quedó quieto, mirándole de reojo con las mejillas rojas y los mofletes hinchados.

— ¿Empezamos? — Dijo sin más. Roy suspiró con algo de lástima pero esta desapareció como una exhalación.

— Como quieras. — Edward se levantó y fue hacia él. Al cavo de unos minutos Roy se vino en la boca de Ed y se arregló el traje mientras el joven se limpiaba la boca y se ponía en pie.

— ¿Puedo quedarme? — Le preguntó como si nada. El coronel tardó en contestar, no solo por la agitación de su respiración; sino por la pregunta en sí.

— La teniente no tardará en llegar.

— Todavía faltan veinte minutos… — La mirada de Roy se suavizó. Dejó el sillón y se aproximó a Ed quien le miró con ojitos de cordero degollado.

— ¿Por qué quieres quedarte? — Le preguntó llevando la mano a su mejilla apartando el flequillo de ella. Las doradas orbes de Ed se abrieron ante la pregunta y la acaricia pero apartó el rostro sonrojándose y sin ninguna palabra se abrazó a la cintura del adulto. (Chibi… Ed: Como me digas eso otra vez no me hago responsable.)

— Por que me gusta que me abraces… — Confesó. — Me gusta decirte mis miedos, mis penas… por que aunque no me escuches se que estas ahí y yo… estoy tan solo…

— Ed… — Agarró al chico en brazos y se sentaron los dos en el sofá. — Tranquilo Ed. Desahogare, y cuéntame.

Estuvo unos minutos llorando a lágrima viva mientras que Roy le abrazaba más contra su pecho. Cuando se quedó sin ninguna gota más y sus hipidos se apagaron habló.

— Fue mi culpa… ¿verdad?

— ¿El qué? — Ed sollozó y tardó en responder.

— Es mi culpa el que mi hermano esté así. Yo le obligué… por culpa de ese error lo perdimos todo… perdí a mi mama, perdí a mi hermano… y lo único que he conseguido es dolor y amargura…

— Eso no es verdad… nos conociste a nosotros… ahora somos tu familia. Aquí todos te quieren; Hugh, Riza, Havoc… todos…

— Pero… fui yo quien le maté…

— ¿A quien?

— A… a… a mi hermano… — Sollozó regresando sus lágrimas a sus ojos y aferrándose al chaleco del coronel por miedo a que le alejara de él. Roy respondió al abrazo con un poco de brusquedad y le agarró del rostro para que le mirara.

— No, te equivocas… tu no le mataste, tu hermano Alphonse, está vivo vuestro amor de hermanos nunca a desaparecido. No he visto a dos personas tan unidas… — Pero Ed no dejaba de llorar.

— No… cuando metí el alma de mi hermano en la armadura él ya estaba muerto… ¡Yo le maté! — Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

— No Edward… — Le agarró la cabeza y la puso en su hombro. — Tú no tienes culpa de nada, tu hermano no te culpa de nada… sino dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Para ver a mi mamá sonreír de nuevo…

— Eso no es malo, solo erais niños… — Le acarició la melena con cariño. — Incluso ahora lo sois… solo querías ver a vuestra madre, eso no es malo. No sabíais que pasaría algo así.

— Pero… yo solo quería ver a mi mama, solo quería que me abrazara y me cantara como tantas veces solía hacernos. Pero murió y nos encontramos solos, yo quería a mi mama ¡amaba a mi mama! Nuestra dulce mama… siempre sonriendo, siempre feliz… murió con una sonrisa en su rostro… y yo quise devolver eso a este mundo. Quise volver a tener mi familia, los tres, pero falle y lo perdimos todos… fue un fallo tonto yo no sabía que eso iba a ocurrir…

— Porque eres un niño, Edward… — Se quedó unos minutos meditando hasta que decidió hablar. — Yo también deseaba la piedra…

Ed le miró.

—… En la guerra de Isbal maté a mucha gente… maté incluso a niños de tu edad y mas pequeños que tu. No podía vivir con ese peso en mi corazón y esos remordimientos así que pasé la mitad de mi vida investigando la transmutación humana. — Los ojos de Ed se abrieron ante la noticia. — Aunque significara morir, yo lo hubiera dado todo por volver a ver a esos niños sonreír… Pero no supe como hacerlo, pero no me rendí, me prometí a mi mismo convertirme en Capitán General y así acabar con las guerras inútiles…

— Coronel… — Ed sonrió con los ojos llorosos y sintiéndose muy orgulloso de él. Se agarró fuertemente a su chaleco azul del ejército mientras que Roy también cerraba el abrazo. Poco a poco, Elric se durmió bajo la atenta y persistente mirada del adulto que no pudo evitar sentir su corazón encogerse al ver como el joven también sollozaba en sueños.

— Ed… si me permitieras curar tu dolor… — Apartó la mano que hacía unos momentos estaba acariciando el suave rostro. —… pero se que nunca me dejarás.

No tardó mucho en sonar como alguien llamaba a la puerta: Roy susurró un adelante y esta se abrió volviendo a dejar pasar a otra cabellera rubia.

— ¿Qué hace aquí el hermano Elric? — Dijo en tono desafiante, Roy se llevó un dedo a los labios y siseó para que se callara.

— Vino temprano y calló rendido… — Riza le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba a ellos. Detuvo su camino y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al ver el triste rostro del menor.

— Lloró hasta que calló rendido… — Dijo adivinando los pensamientos de su compañera.

— Así que es esto a lo que venís todas las mañanas… a desahogaros… — Roy agachó la cabeza ofendido por un mudo insulto pero decidió no desmentir la idea de su amiga.

— Mas o menos… — Le acarició con delicadeza los dorados flequillos al joven y se quedó mirándole unos segundos.

— Siento interrumpirle coronel, pero tenemos asuntos pendientes. — Los dos asintieron, Roy dejó al chico en el sofá y se reunió con Hakeweye.

Edward tembló y un sollozo recorrió su garganta. No reconocía donde estaba y eso le preocupó. Abrió los ojos y se levantó de un brinco mirando a su alrededor.

— No pasa nada, Edward. Es que te quedaste dormido. — El aludido miró hacia atrás y allí vio a Roy y a Riza con unos papeles en la mano, muy juntos y de pie al lado del escritorio.

— Emm… lo siento coronel… yo… es que… — No le salían las palabras y la cercanía de la teniente al coronel no le ayudaba.

— No te preocupes… puedes irte si quieres o si no te pediría que nos dejaras a solas… — Ed se quedó anonadado por ese comentario.

— Si, como guste… — Se levantó con el corazón en un puño y se fue de allí.


End file.
